Hosted services such as productivity applications, collaboration services, social and professional networking services, and similar ones are not only becoming increasingly popular, but also replacing individually installed local applications. Such services may vary from small size (a few hundred users) to very large (tens, possibly hundreds of thousands of users). Infrastructure for hosted services may be slow to rollout, as well as expensive to build and maintain, due to complexity caused by a larger number of server farms comprising a multitude of servers performing various roles within the infrastructure. Furthermore, conventional building and maintenance of the infrastructure may involve human staff, which may be inefficient and vulnerable to costly errors.